Rukia Kurosaki?
by broken-hearted heart-breaker
Summary: After a fight with Ichigo, Rukia wakes up to find herself in the arms of her… husband? Last time she checked, she was totally single. What the hell is going on?
1. Prologue

**Rukia… Kurosaki?**

**Summary: **After a fight with Ichigo, Rukia wakes up to find herself in the arms of her… husband? Last time she checked, she was totally single. What the hell is going on?

**Pairings:**

IchiRuki

HitsuKarin

IshiHime

JintaYuzu

IzuMomo

TatsRenji

**Author's Note: **As you all know, this in an IchiRuki fanfic so please don't expect a lot of romantic scenes from the other pairings. Most of them are just implied anyway.

* * *

**Prologue: Mrs. Kurosaki**

_-Rukia-_

I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. I tried to stretch my arms and legs but found myself unable to do so. Something big and warm was holding me against itself. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of arms wrapped around me. Startled, but too tired to hit whoever this was, I tuned and found myself face to face with Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Now, _I was really startled. I shook myself off forcefully and fell off the bed, only to find myself being caught by the same arms that held me before I was able to do so. I opened my eyes, just realizing I closed them, and again, came face to face with Ichigo, who had a big grin in his sleepy face.

My eyes were wide when he suddenly kissed my nose, and I thought it couldn't get any wider. When he proved me wrong by the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kurosaki."

_**-End-**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so it's really short. Well it's just the prologue. This is my first fanfic by the way so please go easy on me. If you're confused or something or you think Rukia is underreacting, well please wait for chapter one.

Please leave me your reviews. I'm not really good in composition.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_-Ichigo-_

A smile made its way to my face when I saw the sleeping figure in my arms.

_In my arms… _my smile went bigger at this.

Rukia and I have been married for five years yet she has never failed to bring me content and happiness. She can still make me nervous sometimes like it was our first date. It's as if in everyday we spend together, I keep falling in love with her over and over again.

My thoughts were cut off when she stirred. I realized she was waking up so I hurriedly pretended to be asleep. She does love to give me kisses when she thinks I'm unaware or unconscious. Not that I'm complaining though.

I heard her groan and I felt her hands on mine. She then turned. I could feel her breath on my lips but before I could even _start _resisting kissing her right there, she pushed me off and almost fell off the bed. Luckily I had good reflexes and caught her in time.

Once again, we were face to face and I couldn't help but grin and lean in to kiss her cute nose.

I smiled again and whispered,

"Good morning, Mrs Kurosaki."

_-Rukia-_

My eyes went wide as they could be. I pushed him off yet again after a few moments of staring. I stood, still looking at him, with my mouth agape.

I finally found strength to speak.

"Wh-What the hell?"

At this, Ichigo held a confused expression which suddenly turned into a smirk. He folded his arms beneath his bare torso—

Wait… bare?

This was when I finally took a look at my surroundings.

I realized I was not in my room(the twins' room) nor in Ichigo's. This room was far larger. The walls were painted with a color somewhat related to beige. There was a dresser with a couple of frame. The bed was queen sized with two night lamps on each side of it. The blinds of the windows were open, which explained my _bright and warm _awakening (literally speaking). There was a closet like door which I think leads to a walk in closet and two other doors that I assumed were leading outside the room and the other to the bathroom. The floor was carpeted and had clothes all over—

Is that _my _underwear?

I looked at myself in the dresser and damn! I was hot… and dressed like a slut.

I had a see through nightie on without anything underneath. I notice my chest was bigger and my hips were wider. My hair was long and messy and I could see that I've grown a couple of inches (still short though). I was sure this was not my body. Maybe this is the wrong gigai?

Then I looked at my face. Oh… it _is _me. It was the same amethyst eyes but my face was… older? Err… more mature. I looked like an adult and not a teenager anymore. Not that I was one in the first place. I mean, I'm like over a hundred.

I realized that Ichigo was still in the room, staring at me with that stupid smirk on his face.

I then noticed that he, too, looked different. His hair was a bit longer. His jaw was more firm and if you thought he was hot before, then you should look at him now. His body looked like it was sculpted by a god.

Suddenly, he stood up, still smirking and walked towards me.

"Done ogling me yet, Rukia?"

I, on the other hand, was still absorbing all the information I have gathered.

Where are we?

Why is Ichigo acting strange?

Why do we both look different?

And lastly, why the hell are we both half naked?

-_End-_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Rukia's always been hot for me but you know how humble she is. And the slut part was because she never wore anything like the clothes she was wearing now and she still has no idea what was going on.

Sorry if it's still short for you.

And everything is not yet explained but this chapter tells you something.

And also I'm sorry if they're not communicating much. Rukia isn't herself yet. You know those moments when you suddenly wake up and find yourself not knowing where you are.

It's a pretty sucky chapter but I wrote this hurriedly and I kind of had a bad day. My dad gave me a sermon again. T_T

I'll try to write better chapters next time but please just deal with this now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry about the A/N thingy… I followed your advice and edited the first chapter. This chapter is long _enough _for me. I don't really like writing longer chapters as much as I don't like reading them. But don't worry though, **short chapters mean quicker updates. ** I will write chapters with 700-900 words only. I hope you understand since I'm still in high school and kinda busy with our field demonstration next week. Wish me luck by the way!

So much for that…

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_-Rukia-_

I was so lost in thought; I didn't notice that Ichigo had nuzzled his face into my neck. And when I was finally aware of this, I reacted on instinct. I elbowed his stomach and kicked his shin.

He groaned in pain, "What the hell was that for, midget!?"

"What the hell were you doing, you pervert!? And don't call me midget!"

"Pervert!? That's not what you were saying last night!"

And the situation once again came to my mind. Last night was when we fought the weird arrancar. Dream eater? Or was it… dream catcher? Whatever it was… it was the reason why Ichigo and I argued. And when I woke up, everything… changed.

"Ichigo…"

"What is it, midget!?"

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

I looked at her as she seemed to be in deep though. Jeez, she is sure acting weird today. I turned and gazed at the window. Then I heard her call my name so I answered with a fake scowl on my face.

"What is it, midget!?"

I dropped my act though when I saw her face. It was full of confusion. Not the type when she asks about human objects, but the one you use when nothing seems to make sense.

She spoke again, "Wh-Where are we? Why are you acting strange around me? Why do we both look different? What's happening?"

Now, I was starting to worry. She was the one acting strange, not me. Why is she asking all these questions anyway? I answered nonetheless.

"What are you talking about? We're in our room. And as far as I know, we've always looked like this. Well, at least since high school. Are you alright?"

* * *

_-Rukia-_

Our room? Seriously, what's going on here?

I was about to ask him again when I felt the world spinning around me.

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

I watched as she stumbled on her feet. I caught her before she fell. Something was really wrong with her. First, she was acting strange, and then she fainted. I've also notice something I should've from the very start; her spiritual pressure had decreased as it was 8 years ago.

I grabbed my car keys, thinking it was best to not move Rukia out of her body. I hurriedly carried her to the car and stepped on the gas.

When we arrived, I slammed the door open and went inside.

"Where's Urahara!?" I demanded.

"No need to be so loud early in the morning, Kurosaki-kun. I'm right here. Urahara said every so cheerfully while fanning himself. His smile, though, disappeared when I presented Rukia to him.

"My suspicions were correct then. I had felt something strange happening with Kuchiki-san's reiatsu. It seems as if it had gotten weaker… and younger. It's now back to when she was just promoted to Lieutenant."

I was about to say something when Rukia stirred in my arms.

"Where am I?" was all she managed to choke out.

"Shhh… we're at Urahara's." I replied while running my hands through her raven locks.

"Kuchiki-san, tell me the last thing you remember."

"Ichigo and I were fighting a hollow, then, we had a terrible argument. After that, I woke up, and then… this."

"Hmmm… something's up. I suggest you take her home and let her rest while I do some research. And you better hurry up. I'm guessing you left your son alone."

"Oh shit!" I cursed… I totally forgot about Takeshi!

"Son?" I looked at Rukia's confused face. "Whose son?"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

She scowled, "Do I look like I am?"

Before I could say anything, Urahara cut me off.

"He's talking about Takeshi, Kuchiki-san. Tell me, what do you remember about Ichigo?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rukia asked.

"Just answer it." Urahara replied. Jeez, it's creepy to see him all serious. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Rukia sighed, "Other than the obvious, he's half human-half shinigami, a fullbringer, and a highshool idiot. He defeated Aizen and Ginjo. Anything else?"

Highschool? Idiot!?

"Family background." Urahara continued.

"Father; Isshin Kurosaki, former shinigami captain and a present doctor in Kurosaki clinic.

Mother; Masaki Kurosaki, deceased. Siblings; Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, twins, both freshmen in Karakura High." She replied, her voice faltering a bit when she mentioned my mom.

I was still absorbing all the information she had said when Urahara once again questioned her.

"What is Kurosaki to you, Kuchiki-san."

"He-he is… I don't know. We-uhh… I'm his… We-We are nakama."

My eyes widened at this. Not only did she forgot that I and my sisters had grown up, but she'd forgotten our marriage. I found myself unable to speak.

"I see. Ururu, go and watch Takeshi for them." The now grown up girl nodded and went. Urahara continued, "Kurosaki-kun, I need to speak with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Confused? Curious? You'll know soon enough. Oh and I'll be adding more IchiRuki moments soon too. This has 794 words. Is it long enough? I don't really like to write long chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites by the way. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay... I'm really sorry. I'll be honest with you. I had a lot of time to write this but I was busy with my love life. lol xD So I wrote this just now and decided to upload it right away since I know you've been waiting. I promise it won't happen again! I'll be quicker with updates next time since I know how it feels to wait.  
**

**and i forgot to do this...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-_Ichigo-_

I sighed… there's nothing else I could do. I'd have to find out what was going on first.

"It seems as if Kuchiki-san's memory was somehow cut short to when your relationship was still in the denial stage." Urahara stated.

It doesn't help that Urahara still calls her Kuchiki either. And I'll have you know I was the one who confessed first, not her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been about a year since Ginjo died. Rukia's visits became shorter and less frequent since she became lieutenant. This month though, since it was Christmas, she was allowed to stay for two weeks. I was really happy that I didn't even mind Byakuya tagging along, no matter how annoying that was. I had known I was in love with Rukia since she showed up stabbing me with a sword again. It's really no use denying it. For 18 months, I told myself I missed my shinigami powers, my power to protect. But the more I moped about it, the more I ended up thinking of her. Her petite figure, her gorgeous face, her cute nose, her beautiful amethyst eyes… Heck, call me crazy, but I even miss her kicks and punches. And when I saw her that night… _

_My thoughts were cut off by a petite fist hitting my jaw. Speak of the devil…_

"_Ow! What the hell was that for you stupid midget!?" I yelled, though I was trying not to smile. _

_She hit me again. Damn! She sure packs a punch. "Listen to me when I talk! And don't call me midget you idiotic strawberry!"_

"_Hey! Stop the hitting will ya? What were you talking about anyway?" I asked_

"_I was asking you what I should give to nii-sama on Christmas." She stated._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell would you want __**my **__opinion? Why would I care about some stuck-up ass' gift anyway?" Sure, I respected Byakuya, a lot. But damn he's annoying as hell. _

_Great... I forgot who I was talking to. In 3, 2, 1.. "Agggh! The hell!" I shouted_

"_Don't talk about nii-sama that way!"_

_I groaned, "Fine. I'll take you out for your 'dear nii-sama's gift' later."_

"_Of course you will." she smirked_

_And I just can't help but smile at this. God, I missed her._

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

_We had just finished dinner and was passing time waiting for the clock to strike twelve when we could finally open our presents._

"_Ichigo, join us! I mean, what better way to win my cute little Rukia's heart than to bond with your future brother in law." This of course caused him a bruised cheek._

"_Shut up old man!" Geez, can't he stop embarrassing me in front of Byakuya? Great... I see his eyebrow twitching already._

"_uhh.. nii-sama, would you like to have some more cake?" Rukia offered, obviously trying to change topic. Who wanted to talk to Byakuya about his sister's future marital plans? Yup, lucky me. N-not that I'm planning to marry Rukia or anything. We're not even dating yet! _

"_No, thank you." Byakuya replied monotonously. _

_After that... everything else went normally. Well, as normal as we Kurosaki's could be. Until it was finally time for presents. We all opened our presents and thanked who had given it. I received two tickets of Chappy Land from Yuzu. "It's for your first date with Rukia nee-chan."I blushed at this but decided to ignore it. Karin had given me the album of my favourite singer. Dad gave me con- err… protection, which earned him a punch. Byakuya gave me something too. Surprising right? It was fancy and branded watch which caused a fortune, I could tell. But hey, what do you expect from Byakuya? And last, but certainly not the least, Rukia. She gave me the Shakespeare collection I had wanted my whole life. I thanked all of them of course._

"_Onee-chan, what did you get for Rukia nee-chan?" Yuzu asked._

_All eyes turned to me. _

"_Pffft. He probably forgot." Karin smirked while shaking her head disapprovingly. _

"_MY IDIOT SON! How could you forget to buy a gift for my lovely third daughter!?" my dad shouted, trying, and failing to deliver a kick to my head. _

_Byakuya didn't say anything but his glare said everything. I was so dead if I don't do anything. But you didn't actually believe that I was empty handed right?_

"_Shut up, old man!" I said, kicking my idiot father. "Of course I did!"_

_And before anyone could say something back, I carried Rukia and shunpoed to the roof. We had started the gift giving a little early so it wasn't really Christmas yet._

"_Put me down you baka!" _

"_Alright, alright. Calm down." _

_I put her down and stared at her. After dusting the non-existent dust on her outfit, which was a santa dress that she looked so breath taking in, she stared back at me. It's now or never._

_I leaned in, "Who would've thought that I'd fall in love with a midget…" and when I was centimeters from her face, "like you." I kissed her, just as the clock struck twelve. I know… cliché. There were even fireworks in the background… talk about timing. _

_She froze then relaxed after a while. I felt her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt so happy. I don't know how I would've handled rejection. After a few moments, we finally broke it off and caught our breaths._

_And suddenly, she punched me. I was panicking now. Maybe she was just caught up with the moment. Maybe she didn't really reciprocate my feelings. Maybe it was all—_

"_I'm in love with you too, baka. But didn't I already tell you not to call me midget!?" _

_Her punch hurt; really, really hurt. But I couldn't wipe the stupid grin that had made its way to my face._

_I grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go back before Byakuya kills me."_

_She stomped on my foot and laughed, "Race ya!"_

"_Oy! You midget!"_

_MY midget… my midget girlfriend._

_I followed her then stopped in my tracks. I face palmed. I totally forgot to give her my gift._

_But that would be in another flashback. _

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

I remembered Urahara was still in the room. I looked at his amused face.

"I didn't want to interrupt you. So I had stopped talking and waited for you to listen."

"Sorry." I said.

"Now, about Kuchiki-san," Kurosaki… I corrected in my head for the millionth time. "Memory loss is the most logical answer. We're not sure yet but do whatever you could to try to let her remember. Meanwhile I'll try to find out what's really going on."

I sighed, "Alright. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: So... How was it? Sorry for the errors. Kinda wrote it in a rush again. Please leave your reviews. :)**

And again sorry, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow to make up for the days you've waited. :))


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really really sorry. I was busy with our foundation days so I wasn't able to write right away. After two days of the promised date, I was able to finish chapter 4 but then there was no internet connection. So during the time, I wrote chapter 5. I uploaded both chapters today. :) Please read and review! I really need your encouragement. And thank you for those who did. I appreciate it. I won't be able to update until next week though since it's our exams on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_-Ichigo-_

"Come on, Rukia. Let's go home." I said, carrying her bridal style.

"Put me down you baka!" she struggled against my grip.

I sighed, "Well, we're going now Urahara." I carried Rukia to our car and laid her on the backseat.

"You don't have to baby me you know."

I sighed again, "I'm just worried. I wake up and find my wife suddenly losing her memories."

She blushed and stuttered, "Wh-what? So you were serious then… I can't believe I'm gonna marry you in the future."

Future? That's it! It could be time travel. That would explain her reiatsu… but her appearance should've stayed the same as she was. Sigh, I guess I'll just leave that to Urahara. Still… I hope this would be solved soon. Our anniversary is already next month.

* * *

_-Rukia-_

I can't believe I'm marrying Ichigo! Well, technically, I _married_ Ichigo. I mean I know I'm in love with him but to know he feels the same made me smile inside. Still… could it really be just memory loss? I mean everything I remember… the last thing I remember feels like it really just happened yesterday. I don't really understand what's happening. But if really is just memory loss, I should try my hardest to remember! Even though it would be awkward since we weren't really in good terms in my last memory of him.

We had arrived at his— err, our house? Now that I take a good look at it… it was a freakin' mansion! Sure, it was not as big as the Kuchiki Mansion, but I was really impressed. I can't believe I didn't notice this on the way to Urahara's.

We went inside and I was greeted by a huge hug that almost made me fall and with the words "Moooooom! You're back!" I looked down to what looked like an orange fluffball. When it pulled back, I realized it-err, he was a boy around 7 years old. He had spiky orange hair and eyes the same as mine, only smaller. His head only reached above my stomach.

Wait… did he just call me 'mom?'

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

I watched Rukia's confused face as Takeshi hugged her. I sighed. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell Takeshi about Rukia's situation. So I decided to cut in.

"What? No hug for me?" I asked Takeshi playfully.

"Hey Dad!" he replied with a big smile on his face, though it was mostly directed to Rukia. I smiled, he was a big momma's boy like I used to be.

"Listen Kiddo. Mommy's gotta rest now so be a good boy for Ururu, okay?" I said while patting his head.

He pouted, "Okay" then smiled again. He ran to Ururu which was in the kitch- eh? When did she get outside? Oh well, life is full of mysteries. I looked at my watch. It was quarter to eight. Takeshi would be home from school around noon.

I turned to Rukia, "Takeshi can be really sensitive at times especially when it concerns you. It's best not to tell him." Rukia still had a confused face. I continued, "Takeshi… he's our son. It would break his heart to know his own mother doesn't remember him."

I could see shock written all over Rukia's face though she immediately composed herself. "How long have we been married exactly?"

I sighed, "We've been together for 7 years. After the incident with Ginjo, you would visit when you can. This went on for a year, then I finally confessed. We dated for about 18 months then I proposed. Six months later, we were married. Two years after our marriage, you got pregnant with Takeshi. He's two, turning three this year."

I watched as Rukia absorbed all the information. "I'm sorry. I really can't remember."

I hugged her, "It's okay."

After a while, we pulled back and she suddenly asked me, "Wait, Takeshi's only two?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. I'm planning to transfer him to the shinigami academy since his reiatsu is growing and I don't want people to be suspicious about him and us. Well, normal people anyway."

"Wow. I still can't believe we're married! And Nii-sama actually allowed you to marry, much less, date me?"

"Well, actually, that wasn't—"

"What about Head Captain Yamamoto? Of course he wouldn't allow it! It's against the rules."

"I just—"

"And my squad! I'm a lieutenant now! What would they say if I just abandoned them?"

"Actually, you're—"

"And the clan! They would disown me! A Kuchiki must not—"

"Rukia!" I stopped her, "I know you have a lot of questions but we'll attend to that later. Right now, we must go to Soul Society and inform them about this. And we have to do it before Takeshi goes home."

She sighed, "Fine."

I packed our things and got our gikongans. I tossed her one and walked to our personal senkaimon. I turned to her, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, act normal. You're a captain now. People will surely go crazy over what happened to their, as they say, 'cute and adowable Kurosaki-taicho.'"

"Wh-what!? I'm a captain now!?"

"Well, yeah. They were _short _on captains so they made you one since you had the skills." I paused, "Hahahaha. _Short_, get it? Ha! And they say I can't joke!"

She kicked my shin, "I am not! You mutated strawberry idiot!"

"Mutated strawberry idiot?" I smirked. "Well, that's a new one."

"Oh look, the senkaimon's ready. Let's go" I said.

"Don't think this is over Ichigo Kurosaki! No one calls a Kuchiki short!"

"You're a Kurosaki now."

"Well, no one calls a Kurosaki short then!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I can't keep the smile off my face. Even with her condition, everything was still at place.

_-End-_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

******A/N: I'm really really sorry. I was busy with our foundation days so I wasn't able to write right away. After two days of the promised date, I was able to finish chapter 4 but then there was no internet connection. So during the time, I wrote chapter 5. I uploaded both chapters today. :) Please read and review! I really need your encouragement. And thank you for those who did. I appreciate it. I won't be able to update until next week though since it's our exams on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_-Rukia-_

"I will inform Kurotsuchi-taicho about your situation. For the mean time, she is to stay in the world of the living with you. Akira-fukutaicho will handle Squad 5 for now. Dismissed." Yamamoto-soutaicho commanded after Ichigo informed him about my… condition.

I bowed and forced Ichigo to do so as well. We then made our way to the Squad 6 barracks. With shunpo, we arrived in a flash.

Ichigo opened the door and casually walked in as if he owned the place.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I turned to see Renji doing some paperwork. I can't believe he's still working for and with my brother, and… he was wearing a captain's haori?

"Ever heard of I don't care?" I heard Ichigo retort.

"Kurosaki." Nii-sama said to Ichigo monotonously, then turned to me and nodded, "Rukia."

I bowed instinctively and replied, "Nii-sama."

"Oh, hey Rukia!" Renji greeted as if he just now noticed me. And knowing Renji, my assumption was probably true.

Before I was able to say anything, Ichigo asked, "What are you doing here, Renji?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Strawberry-taichou?" Renji replied.

"You tell me, Pineapple-taichou." Ichigo retorted.

That made me remember something, "Renji's a taichou?"

Nii-sama, who completely ignored the two fruity heads, and Renji, looked at me with confusion.

"That's right… I almost forgot why I came here. You see…"

* * *

After explaining, Nii-sama had debated that I should stay in the Kuchiki manor, "Rukia is my sister. It is most logical that she should stay in the manor where I can watch over her."

"No can do. She's saying With. Me. In. Our. House. In. The. World. Of. The. Living."

"You have no say in my sister's life. She is staying in the Kuchiki manor and it's final"

"Are you forgetting that she's my wife!?"

At this point, Renji was out the door.

"Are you forgetting that I was the one who gave you permission?"

"Why the hell did you do that then!?"

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"Ugh, fine! I'll let her visit frequently but she's staying in our house."

"What if I don't want that?"

"Well, what the hell do you want!?"

"Rukia should stay in the manor."

"But I don't want that!"

"Who cares about what you want?"

"Come on, Byakuya! You know perfectly well that it's for the best."

"I know perfectly well that you just want some alone time with Rukia without me."

"So? She's my wife!"

"She is my sister. But since it is what Rukia wants, go."

"But—really?"

In an instant, Ichigo was grinning ear to ear. "Thanks, Byakuya." And before I could even say anything, Ichigo was already carrying me bridal style towards the senkaimon.

"Put me down you baka!"

"No time. Takeshi's almost home by now."

But when we arrived at the senkaimon, someone was already there. It was a man about an inch or two shorter than Ichigo with spiky white hair. When the figure turned to face us, I realized it was Hitsugaya-taicho. I almost didn't recognize him. He was no longer a boy I could tell.

"Kurosaki." He acknowledged monotonously then turned to me, and said softly, "Rukia."

Eh? Did he just call me by my first name? I never really talked to him before besides shinigami stuff. Did something happen before? Ugh.. I really can't remember! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

_-End-_

* * *

**A/N: I know.. Byakuya's a little OOC since he's kinda talkative in here.  
**

**Oh. And this is IchiRuki and HitsuKarin. But a hint for the next chapter... since i'm a HitsuRuki fan as well, I put in a little one-sided HitsuRuki. Though don't worry, in this fanfic, this HitsuRuki thing is one of the things that made Rukia realize she was inlove with Ichigo and the one responsible for HitsuKarin. So for the next chapter, expect a lot of flashbacks, HitsuKarin and of course, IchiRuki! :)  
**

**Please Review :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. I considered discontinuing this but I just can't do that. **

**So... there's a slight change. I know I made a fuss about HitsuRuki and stuff but I decided it doesn't go well with the story plus I made that HitsuRuki scene into another fanfiction.**

**I hope you understand. :)**

**BTW,**

normal**  
**

_flasback_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_-Rukia-_

"What was that about? " I asked Ichigo.

"You probably don't remember," thanks captain obvious, "but Hitsugaya confessed his affections to you before I did."

I was shocked, to say the least. "Whaaat? Hitsugaya-taicho? No way… that's impossible! We don't even talk much."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Remember when I lost my shinigami powers? You and Hitsugaya got close somehow. A year passed, and then he confessed. It's not really a big deal really. It was just somewhat of a crush."

"Still… I'm finding it hard to believe it. Wait… how come you know this stuff?" I asked curiously.

"Karin. They started going out a month after our marriage. Took them long enough. Anyway, he told her, she told me."

What? I didn't even know they knew each other. "Why were you glaring at each other then? And why was he calling me by my first name?" I decided to ask instead.

"Che. He probably hasn't gotten over the hell I put him through after I found out about them, plus the fact that he had a crush on you without me knowing until after our marriage. As for the latter, I told you you got pretty close. Actually, it seems as if he still has a crush on you though."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You seem pretty calm about this considering he's dating your sister and crushing on your- err… wife." I blushed a little but I quickly masked it. I still wasn't used to this title really. I thought for sure we'd never be together.

"That's because I know he's totally in love with Karin. And if he even thinks of thinking of hitting on you, I'd bankai his ass. But I doubt that would happen. Besides, it's just a harmless crush. Guys have 'em all the time."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? So who's the unlucky girl you're crushing on?" I tried to sound like I was joking, but I really _really _have to know.

He smirked, "Jealous, are we?"

Why that cocky bastard… "Pffft… As if! I was just curious. Besides, if he is in love with Karin, wouldn't that make Karin his crush too? Guys are so confusing."

He sighed. "It means he admires you, for your beauty, your wit, everything great about you. It's different with Karin. She's pretty and smart like you. Hitsugaya admires that about her too. But that wasn't what made him fall in love with Karin… It was when he finally got to know everything about her, everything negative about Karin, yet accepting it and knowing he wouldn't have it any other way."

I never would've expected the Ichigo I remember to say that stuff. He has really matured. I smiled, "In what tv show did you get that from?" I asked jokingly. Of course, I knew they were his own words…

"I got them from you actually."

Or not.

He then continued, "That was what you told me about Tatsuki and Renji."

I looked at him confused. "Tatsuki and Renji?"

"They're engaged actually. And you were the one who hooked them up."

Engaged? Wow. I didn't see that coming. Then another thought came to my mind, "But that's against Seireitei's rules!"

"I'll explain later when we get home—Oh shit! Home! Takeshi!" he took my hand and ran inside the senkaimon. "Come on!"

* * *

_-Ichigo-_

"Mom! Where have you been? I was worried?" Takeshi jumped to his mom's arms.

Tch. Didn't even bother greeting his dad.

I shot an encouraging look to Rukia.

"Sorry we were late, Takeshi. We had to take care of some things with Uncle Byakuya." She said while giving Takeshi a kiss on the forehead. If I hadn't known of Rukia's situation, I would've thought there was nothing wrong about her memory. She acted so naturally at Takeshi as if she actually never forgot him.

Takeshi pulled back, "What? You went to Soul Society? Why didn't I get to go?" He whined and pouted.

"We'll take you next time." I patted his head, "Did you have lunch already?

"No." He was still pouting.

"Rukia, do you want anything to eat."

"Not really."

"Fine. Ururu, please feed Takeshi and don't forget his vitamins." That was supposed to be Rukia's line. "I'm taking Rukia upstairs. She needs to rest."

At this, three replies were said at the same time

"I do not." pouted Rukia.

"I want to stay with mom." whined Takeshi.

And "Hai, Kurosaki-san." was heard from Ururu.

* * *

"You know, he's growing up to be a momma's boy." I said when we reached our room. Really, it took about 10 minutes convincing Takeshi to stay downstairs.

"Much like you. I still can't believe we're married though." Rukia was leaning on the headboard of our bed.

I approached her and took her in my arms, making me the one leaning on the headboard and her leaning on me. My arms where wrapped around her waist and my chin was resting atop her head.

"Well, we are and this is pretty much real, so stop pointing it out." I said, pouting a little. Was my younger self really that bad that she doesn't think I'm the one she'll marry?

As if reading my thoughts, she replied, "Baka, I meant with the rules and everything. Plus, I always thought you liked Orihime."

I rolled my eyes. How is it that at that time, everyone knew I was in love with Rukia, except her?

* * *

"_ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" I side-stepped, avoiding Keigo's 'morning greeting.' Seriously, he's starting to sound like my dad. _

_He crashed into a wall but like nothing happened, he stood up looking as brand as new. "Why hello, my beautiful Kuchiki-san. You are looking even more beautiful today!" He said with hearts in his eyes, kissing Rukia's hand._

_Psch. _

_Before he even had the time to at least hold Rukia's hand, I delivered a kick in his face._

"_Knock it off. You're being annoying early in the morning."_

_He stood up again, "You're just jealous I have the courage to show my affections to Kuchiki-san, while you hide your feelings for her with that ugly and scary scowl of yours."_

_That earned him a punch on his face. "Shut up." With that I walked in, but I heard Keigo say, "He didn't even deny it."_

* * *

_I walked to the rooftop where the gang takes their lunch. I got there to find out that it was only me, Ishida, and Chad. Rukia and Orihime joined the girls. _

_After eating, I leaned on the railing, only to see Rukia with the girls in our class forming a circle under the shade of a big tree. I smiles to myself seeing her enjoy herself for once without always going on about shinigami business._

"_Kurosaki, she will melt if you keep on staring at her like that." Ishida said, bringing me out of my daze._

"_Wh-what are you talking about? I wasn't looking at Rukia."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "I never even said she was the one you were looking at."_

_Realizing my mistake, I blushed but hid it with my scowl. "Tch. whatever."_

"_You know soul reapers, Kurosaki. They don't make contact with humans as much as possible, unless necessary. She came here because of the Bounts. You can't just wish for more troubles in the living world just so she could visit. My point is, tell her now before she leaves again. She can't stay here forever." With that Ishida left._

_Chad, who had been quiet the whole time, decided to speak. "Ichigo, I know you never agree with Ishida, but this time, listen to him."_

* * *

"_Kurosaki-kun."I turned to see Inoue fidgeting with her skirt._

"_What is it?" I replied._

"_C-could I talk to you for a minute… in p-private?" she was stuttering and blushing. Was she sick?_

"_Sure." We went to the rooftop and stood there in silence. I decided to break it. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"_

_She was still blushing and fidgeting with her skirt, and kept looking at hear shoes "O-oh. Uhm. Kurosaki-kun, I-I know this isn't the right time. With your power loss and everything. B-but I can't k-keep it in my chest any longer." She suddenly looked up, "I-I'm in love with you, Kurosaki-kun!" _

_I stood there in shock. I was lost for words. I guess I really am dense. All this time, Ishida has been giving me hints, but I never gave them a second thought. _

_I looked at Inoue. She stared at me, waiting for me to say something. _

_I sighed. I really care about her, and I would never dream of hurting her, but…_

"_Inoue, you are a really important friend and person in my life. I would do anything to protect you and have you by my side, but… not in that way. I'm sorry, Inoue. I don't feel the same way."_

_I expected her to wave it off and cover it up with a bright smile despite the flowing tears in her eyes. Instead…_

_She smiled at me. I can see it in her eyes that she was hurt, but her smile was genuine. _

"_I know… Despite what most people think, I am not dense nor stupid. I see the way you look at her, and how you're never the same without her. But I still hoped. I thought that with your powers gone and not being able to be with Kuchiki-san would at least give me a chance. I guess I was wrong."_

_If it was any other person, I would've denied it, but I didn't. The least I could do for her was to be honest that I, infact, am in love with Rukia Kuchiki._

_Inoue continued, "I had expected your answer somehow. Thank you for being honest with me, Kurosaki-kun. Even though things didn't go as I wanted, at least now that I got that of my chest, I can move on."_

_That's Inoue, always seeing something positive about everything. I gave her one of my smiles, finding there was nothing else I could say. "Come on, Tatsuki's probably waiting for you."_

* * *

"_Kuchiki-san is such a cutie. I would've hit on her already, Too bad I prefer older women and I wouldn't want to get a broken nose, no, a death sentence, from Ichigo."_

* * *

"_I had my chance on Rukia many years ago, Ichigo. Decades before you were even born. But I lost that chance, don't lose yours."_

* * *

"_Stop being a wimp, Ichi-nii. If you like Rukia-nee, then go after her!"_

* * *

"_Onii-chan, when do you plan to confess to Rukia nee-chan? I think you would look great together!"_

* * *

"_Oh Misaki! I'm so proud. Our son isn't gay! Thank you so much Rukia-chan!"_

* * *

"_Ichiiiiiiiiiiigo! You bastard! How dare you take my precious nee-san from me!"_

* * *

I chuckled at the memories.

"Naaaah. Why would I be, when I'm already in love with you?"

She blushed and looked away. She was really cute.

We stayed there like for a few minutes when she spoke.

"Ne, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"You never told me who you were crushing on!" She was facing me, scowling. She probably didn't notice but she was now straddling me.

I grinned at her, "Why are you so persistent to know? Are you jealous?"

She huffed, "Of course not!"

"I'm not telling you who 'til you admit that you're jealous."

"I have nothing to admit! I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Okay then."

"Fine! So what if I'm jealous!? I'm your wife! It's my right." She pouted looking away.

"That's where you're wrong" I moved closer that I was whispering in her ear. I turned her head towards me. "You have no right to be jealous…" I leaned close to her face, looking at her lips, "because…" closer, "you are my crush," even closer, "you are my wife," our noses were touching, "you are my everything," I pressed my lips against hers.

_-End-_

* * *

**__A/N: ****Please review guys! Tell me what you think. I need to know if you're still actually reading this. Plus, I wouldn't know how to improve on my writing if you don't leave comments or helpful criticism. And I would also like to hear your suggestions to make this story better. :)**

**And sorry for the errors if there are any. I wrote this in a rush. :)**

**Other than that, thank you for those who reviewed and followed and added this story to their favorites list. :)**

**And I hope you liked it! Even thought I made some changes. :)**


End file.
